Naruto: Legend Of The Eight Tailed Cat
by KawaiiChanny
Summary: Summary? Whut Summary? :0
1. The Beginning

Chapter one of Naruto: Legend Of The Eight Tailed Cat

Notice: I do not own naruto. I do own samoyo though.

Notice2: I know, My character is a neko girl. But in no way, Is a mary sue. 

SpoilerNotice: She has a crush on Gaara. I know. But, I doubt gaara will get in love with her any soon. 

Notice3: Shes 16. She can also change ages.

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------

Samoyowoke up and slammed her alarm clock. "Gah.. I hate getting up early for school.." She sighed and got up, Then rubbed her forehead. "Wait.. Wait! Today is when i graduate to my new school!" She grabbed a bunch of clothes, She got changed, Grabbed her backpack, Stuffed it with books and ran downstairs. 

"Mom, Mom! I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed her cat ears and moaned. 

Samoyo's mom scruffled her hair. "Samoyo, This is your first.. Ninja school.. You are going to go to. Atleast be confident."

She smiled.

Samoyo scratched the back of her head and sweatdropped. 

"N-Ninja School!"

"Exactly," Her mom said. "Just be careful not to get in any trouble."

Samoyo sighed and walked out the door. She started walking twords the school, Wagging her tail.

She noticed an.. Unusual 'purple' cat walking by. "Huh?" She picked the cat up and it meowed.

She stared into its eyes. "Hi, Little kitty.. Hm.. You dont have a name tag.. Or, A collar for that matter.. Looks like you have no owner."

She pet her. 

"I think.. I'll call you..Jynx."

She giggled. "Come on, Lets go on to the ninja school, I'll show you to my new friends."

She put Jynx into her backpack, Leaving it open, And trailed off to the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortttt. D:

I hope you liked it..

I'm going to get a very longer chapter up soon. I hope you liked it, Like i said. 


	2. Meeting New Friends

This chapter will be longer than the other one. I hope your ready. 

Samoyo : SHE'S READY! 

Yes. Im sure of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, Samoyo was sitting in a room with the hokage and some strangely familiar people.

"Hello, You must be Samoyo Ani Takitashi." The hokage said. Samoyo perked up and wagged her tail.

"Yes, Thats me." She smiled.

The hokage passed her a shiny steel plated ninja headband.

Samoyo squealed. "Awesome! But.. What's this mark on it?"

The hokage and the "strangely familiar people" started whispering to eatchother. When they were done, They spoke to Samoyo.

"Samoyo, You are part of the Village Hidden In The Sun."

"Sun?.. Thats a strange name."

The hokage coughed. "Yes, Of course... You will now be meeting your team. Since all the other teams are taken, Unfortunately, You have to go on a team that already has 3 members. Your team is.."

Samoyo perked up again. "Yessssss?"

The hokage quickly looked at a peice of paper.

"Team 7." He handed her a picture. "Their names are Naruto, Sasuke, And Sakura."

"WHOOPEEE!" She took the picture, And, Being her, She ran out the door screaming happily.

"Wai---" Hokage sighed. "Well, We'll let her go."

Samoyo ran everywhere, Looking for team 7.

"Team 7? Team 7? Team 7?"

She sighed.

She looked at the picture the hokage gave her. "Hmm.."

She looked over to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

She looked back at her picture.

"Wait.. Wait a minute! Hes the kid in the picture!"

She ran over to the ramen stand.

"One chicken flavored ramen, Please!" She giggled, Raising her hand.

Naruto and Iruka were talking about something. Samoyo couldn't really hear.

She looked over at naruto and poked his shoulder. "Uhm..Excuse me?"

Naruto looked over at her. "Heh?"

"Are you from team 7?" She held up a picture of team 7. 

"Yeah! How did you get that picture?" Naruto asked. "And..Do you have.. Cat parts?"

"Uh.. Yeah.." She sweatdropped. "And, The hokage gave it to me. Im the newest ninja here."

"Oh. You must be our new team member?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. 

Naruto blushed. He thought, 'Wow.. She's even prettier than sakura.. Wait, What am i thinking! Shes a newbie, I could never fall for her.'

Samoyo wagged her tail back and forth, eating her ramen.

Iruka stared at naruto. He thought, 'I wonder why hes staring at her...'

He poked his shoulder. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Nothing.." Naruto replied. 

"Thats weird, Your not acting like you usually do." Iruka said. 

Naruto got up, finishing his ramen. "Come on, There's probobly another mission i have to go on. Lets move it."

"Okay." Iruka let his bowl stand there, And so did naruto. They left. 

Samoyo looked down. "I wonder why he just left like that.."

She got up, Finishing her ramen too, And left to look for the others.

Sasuke was leaning in the hall, against a wall.

"Sakura, Your getting on my nerves.. I'm not going out with you.."

He twitched.

Sakura whined. "Aww Sasuke-kun! pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

He growled.

Naruto walked past them then turned around and walked to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey naruto.." Sakura sighed.

Naruto smiled. "I have good news. A new ninja just got on our team, Her name is Samoyo!"

Sakura smiled. "Thats very good news!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Thats not the half of it.. Shes part cat!"

Sakura just froze where she was.

"W-What? Are you dreaming? Thats impossible!"

Naruto yelled, "No! Its the truth! Come on!"

He grabbed sakura's arm and pulled her twords the Ramen Bar.

"She was..She was right here!"

Sakura laughed. "Hahahaha! You have a very good sense of imagination!"

Naruto huffed, Right when samoyo showed up.

"I was looking for you! You must be.. Sakura?" 

She looked at sakura.

Sakura froze again.

"Y-Your part cat.."

"I know.." Samoyo looked puzzled.

"Well.." Sakura smiled. "How about we go train?" 

"Sure!" Samoyo giggled. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this.

I have worked very hard on it. 

If you want to contact me, 

My Gaiaonline username is Crumpet, 

My Deviantart username is Inuyashafan22, 

And my YouTube username is Puppygirl7. 

Thanks for reading! 

Samoyo: GAARA IS MINEEEEE

Shuddup samoyo.

Samoyo: Sorry, Mommy. D:


End file.
